Analogies for Love and Life
by LesxMisxLuverx10
Summary: /SasuSaku, multiple pairings, OCOC/ The Uchiha name was one that was tainted with blood, death, evil, and betrayal. As of recently, he was all of those things until he came back. With his decision to protect Konoha, he had made one step closer to redemption. /Rating subject to change Kt-M/


**Analogies for Love and Life by: LML10**

**Prompt: SasuSaku baby**

**Analogy one: Precious **

**Warning: Contains Naruto spoilers! **

* * *

A gentle hum filled the room as the sunlight shone through the thin white hospital curtains. The gentle hum soon turned into a soft melody to quiet the small cries coming from the bundle that rested in the pinkette's arms. Looking down at the fussing babe, Sakura smiled lightly as she rocked the newborn gently from side to side and kissed her forehead tenderly. Relaxing from her mother's touch, the babe cooed quietly and squinted her eyes open; hazel meeting jade.

"Hello precious," Sakura whispered, still rocking the babe gently.

A quiet grunt made its way from her husband's chest and she giggled before meeting his gaze, "What, you don't like precious either?" she mused.

With a roll of his obsidian orbs, the man grunted again in disapproval, "Hn. No, it reminds me of that thing obsessed with that ring," he replied.

"You mean Smegol?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn. I'm not calling her that."

"But she is precious, Sasuke-kun"

"Regardless, I've associated that word with that character and I'm not referring that to my daughter," Sasuke explained.

With a light chuckle Sakura nodded, looking back down at the pink bundle lying in her arms. She was barely twenty-four hours old, and the couple had been debating over a nickname suitable for the sweet little creature that was their newborn daughter. A daughter who had been anticipated their entire marriage, a daughter who brought joy to both of them, a daughter for their clan, but most importantly a daughter whom was Sasuke's one and only flesh and blood he had left in this world.

She was the second chance he possessed to belong to a family, to actually call family, to protect and love, and to purify his name. The Uchiha name was one that was tainted with blood, death, evil, and betrayal. As of recently, he was all of those things until he came back. With his decision to protect Konoha, he had made one step closer to redemption.

Yet the only approval he was seeking was from that of his late brother, who had sacrificed himself for the damned village. He did not care what anyone else thought, not even the rookie nine or even his former teammates. He sought for redemption for himself and his brother, to wipe his slate clean for the two of them. He sought purification for Konoha, to cleanse the village of its wrongdoing and become the next Hokage. His desire to be Hokage was to make sure that his history would never repeat itself, and with time (and an extremely annoying hyperactive blonde), it happened.

"What are you thinking about?" her sudden question jarred him out of his thoughts and he grunted slightly before looking down at his daughter.

"Her," he replied, touching the infants cheek hesitantly.

Sakura smiled, "What about her?" she questioned as she resumed resting against his chest, his arms wrapping them around her waist protectively.

He pulled her closer to his chest and propped his chin atop her shoulder, peering down at his newborn daughter in her arms, "She is so innocent," he began, coal eyes softening as he gingerly touched the infants cheek. Hesitating, always hesitating.

Sakura hummed, "She is..."

Throughout the duration of Sakura's pregnancy, Sasuke felt a sense of pride bubble from within his chest that grew stronger and stronger with each month. As Sakura's abdomen matured, he couldn't help but feel his pride grow stronger knowing that it was his child developing inside her. Even when the gender of their unborn child was revealed, Sasuke didn't care that he didn't receive the son he needed to carry on his name. If there was anything he learned from Itachi, it was that the pride of the Uchiha did not rely on the name alone, but on the love Itachi had for the clan, the village, and Sasuke. That love was powerful, and as the First Hokage had explained: when an Uchiha lost that love, it was dangerous.

Once Sasuke realized this, his view on the world changed. He no longer sought out to destroy Konoha, but to instead build it on a new foundation as Hokage. He decided that, together with Naruto as Hokage of Konoha, things would be different. He would re-embrace the innocent dreams that once belonged to Madara and the First Hokage, and what Itachi sacrificed his family and love for.

That sacrifice and love started with her, with his newborn daughter, Suzuki Mikoto Uchiha. As any other Uchiha, she would possess that powerful and dangerous love, but as a new Uchiha, Sasuke would raise her to be the child he should have been. She was his restoration, his purification, his one and only...

"Hime," Sasuke grumbled.

"What...?"

Princess.

Princess of a reborn clan

Princess of the love he had to rediscover

Princess of his heart

"That's what we can call her," he repeated

Sakura touched Suzuki's cheek gently, "Hime...Suzuki-hime..." she smiled, "Perfect,"

Sasuke allowed a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he gently stroked Suzuki's cheek, "Suzuki-hime..." he mumbled quietly as the infant yawned innocently.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked gently.

Pulling his hand back, Sasuke shook his head, "No," he grunted quietly

"What? Why not...? You haven't held her at all yet, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke hesitated, now that Suzuki was finally here he realized that his lack of experience with babies could be dangerous when it came to holding her. Sasuke had never held anything so delicate in his arms before, and he feared that if he tried then she would break in his powerful hands.

Sensing his unease, Sakura turned slightly to face him, raising Suzuki so she could see him, "Look Suzuki-hime, that's your daddy..."

Suzuki stared innocently and squirmed ever so slightly in her mothers arms. Sasuke felt his facade breaking and looked at Sakura, "I've never held a baby before, Sakura," he explained.

"So now is a good a time as any, you're a daddy now!" she smiled and gently placed the newborn girl into his strong hesitating arms.

Immediately tensing up, Sasuke carefully cradled the newborn awkwardly in his arms, "Aa..."

Sakura giggled, "Relax Sasuke, she's a baby, not a bomb!"

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke grunted, "Hn," and looked down at his daughter, slowly repositioning his arms to cradle her in a more comforting manner, "Hello, Suzuki-hime," he muttered quietly.

Suzuki sneezed cutely before relaxing in her father's arms, cooing softly as she began to drift off into sleep. Sasuke felt his heart pound in his throat as he watched his daughter sleep; the feeling of her resting in his arms, completely safe and warm, Sasuke felt the pride that was slowly building up for the past several months explode in his chest.

The love that Itachi had for him had blossomed inside of him, only ten times more powerful when he realized that this beautiful little creature in his arms was his. The love that he craved as a child was reborn inside of his daughter, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke was eager to return that love.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys~! Hope you liked that little one-shot! This story is pretty much just going to be filled with moments that aren't included in The Guardian! Think of it as a behind the scenes for it! As you can see, this one was just a cute little family moment on the day Suzuki was born! If you enjoyed it, leave a review and there will be more to come!_**


End file.
